The Captain's Tour
by rockincountrygirl
Summary: A Deadliest Catch Fic: Jagger heads off with her two best friends for a little fun in the sun, then she finds out they are going to The Captains' Tour.. what if he's there.. Jagger has a big secret.. how will one of the Time Bandit crew finding out about it change her life forever? You have to read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Rhiannon hit the horn again and rolled her eyes, blowing a huge bubble.. "Stevie will you come on, Jagger is waiting on us."

Stevie, Rhiannon's cousin, finally came bounding down the stairs.

"I hope I don't regret this." She tossed her bag into the trunk of the car. "So Jagger decided to come with us?"

"Yeah, and she is probably pissed. We were suppose to pick her up an hour ago."

Jagger peered out the front window of her house and breathed a sigh of relief when Rhiannon's red Pontiac finally pulled into the driveway.

"Hey chicka." Rhiannon got out and hugged her friend, "you ready to roll?"

"Guess so." Jagger shrugged. "so where are we going again?" She crawled into the back seat of the car.

"Captains Tour." Rhiannon looked in the rear view mirror. "And you can get that look off your face."

"I hope you don't mean…"

"I do."

"Shit Rhiannon." Jagger slapped her leg. "What if he's there?"

"What if he is?" Rhiannon looked at Stevie and winked. "We are gonna have a good time regardless."

"Who are you talking about?" Stevie turned in the seat and looked at Jagger.

"Nobody."

Jagger looked out the window and reached up, fingering the gold crab necklace he had given her the last time she had been with him. He promised her that they would be together, and then Jagger got word through a friend of his that he'd gotten married. Jagger's nostrils flared. If she did indeed see him, she' throw this damn necklace at him.

"Hey, you mind pulling in here?" Stevie re arranged herself in the seat. "I have got to piss."

"Sure, we need gas anyway." Rhiannon looked in the rear view mirror, "looks like Jag's is out."

"Rhiannon, why did she get so upset when she found out where we were going?"

"Long story." Rhiannon pulled into a gas station. "and its not my place to tell."

Rhiannon pulled her wallet out of her purse and closed the car door. She heard hearty laughter and glanced to her left. There he was.. in the flesh. She started walking toward the station and absentmindedly dropped her wallet. She bent to pick it up and someone's hand laid on top of hers.

"Oh, I was gonna get that for you." Rhiannon looked into a pair of blue eyes.

"Oh, thanks.. that's ok." She laughed nervously, "I am clumsy I guess."

She watched his levi clad ass walk across the parking lot and sighed.

"Lord have mercy." Stevie clucked her tongue, "now that is one fine lookin hunk of man."

"Yeah." Rhiannon sighed. "and that is one plastic tittied woman."

Stevie tossed her head back and howled. Rhiannon sure had a way with words.

Jagger stirred and sat up, wondering where in the hell they were. She saw Rhainnon and Stevie walking into the gas station and decided to get out and stretch her legs.

"Jagger, is that you?"

Jagger stiffened when she heard a familiar voice behind her and quickly climbed back into the car. She wasn't ready to see him, and hoped to hell Stevie and Rhiannon would hurry the hell up.

"Who are you talking to?" Johnathan Hillstrand slapped his baby brother on the back.

"Nobody, just thought I saw someone I knew." Neal thumped his cigarette and scanned the area.. he didn't see her anywhere. "Well, maybe it wasn't her."

"Wasn't who?" Andy walked up and handed Johnathan a bottle of water.

"Neal thought he saw someone."

"Who, Jagger?" Andy grinned and bumped Johnathan's arm with his elbow.

"Can we just go." Neal reached for the handle of the Black Escalade Johnathan had rented. "we have got a long drive ahead of us."

Neal laid his head back against the seat and thought back to that day in Mexico when he met Jagger. He closed his eyes, thinking about how damn hot she looked in that purple bathing suit, jet black hair hanging in a braid half way down her back.

"Ok, were here."

"Thank goodness." Johnathan unfolded his six foot frame from the passenger side of the suv and stretched. His eye caught a pretty blonde climbing out of a red Pontiac a few spots down from where they were parked.

"Who's that?" Andy pointed.

"I have no idea, but I intend to find out." Johnathan popped a ball cap onto his head, "I get dibs dude I saw her first."

"Hey" Andy pointed to a brunette pulling a suitcase out of the trunk, "that's the girl who dropped her wallet at the gas station."

Neal spotted the woman climbing out of the back of the car and his heart leapt. It was Jagger. She still looked the same.

"Ok." Rhiannon slung her purse onto her shoulder, "I am gonna go and check us in."

"Hey." Stevie pointed, "those guys are like.. "

"Let em stare." Rhiannon headed to the hotel office.

The desk clerk handed her the card to their room and Rhiannon turned, almost running face first into Andy.

"We meet again." He grinned at her.

"Yeah, um excuse me."

Rhiannon darted around the corner fanning herself.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Stevie hit the elevator button.

"Never mind." Rhiannon crooked her arm through Jagger's, "lets go."

The girls unpacked their luggage and prepared to hit the beach.

"Hey, can you guys wait a second, I want to call and check on Jared."

"Sure." Stevie sat down on the bed. She exchanged looks with Rhiannon and they waited for Jagger to get off the phone.

"Everything ok?" Rhiannon smiled at Jagger.

"Yeah, its just, I have never been away from him you know."

"I know its hard, but, you need this probably more than you realize."

"I know." She nodded, "and thank's ya'll for inviting me to come along."

Jagger set up a lounge chair on the beach and started rubbing suntan oil on. She slipped her shades on and settled back in the chair. The sun felt so good. She was about to drift off when she heard a familiar voice.

"It is you."

Jagger pulled her sunglasses off and looked into the sexy brown eyes of Neal Hillstrand.


	2. Chapter 2

Jagger slid her sunglasses off and smiled. "Yeah, its me."

"Damn." Neal knelt in front of her, "I.. I never thought I would see you again."

"Well, I .. I rode here with some friends and…"

"I would like for us to talk Jagger, get caught up…"

"Neal i.." Jagger sighed, " I don't think that is a good idea."

"Why not?"

Jagger picked up her chair and bag, "I just don't that's why."

Jagger's heart was pounding out of her chest and she was shaking so bad she almost dropped her bag when she reached the elevator. Rhiannon and Stevie were getting off as she was getting on.

"Hey," Rhiannon slid the room card into her bag. "thought you were going to the beach."

"I.. I don't feel that great."

"You ok?" Stevie laid her hand on Jagger's arm.

"Yeah, I just want to lie down, could I have the key?"

"Sure." Rhiannon cut her eyes over to Stevie, "if you want to go ahead, I will catch up."

Stevie took the hint and started toward the beach.

"Ok, what's going on." Rhiannon took Jagger by the arm and led her to the hotel lobby, 'You look like you have seen a ghost."

"Rhiannon, I would rather not talk about it ok."

Rhiannon sighed and smiled, "Ok, but if you need to talk.."

"I know." Jagger watched her friend walk away.

"Is she ok?" Stevie settled back in the lounger.

"I don't know." Rhiannon picked up a bottle of suntan oil, "she's been acting weird ever since we stopped to get gas."

"You know, you are right." Stevie tapped her chin.

The girls conversation was cut short when the elder Hillstrand brothers walked by. Johnathan gave Stevie a wink and she almost squealed.

"God he is like smoking hot."

"Brother's not bad either."

Andy popped up out of the water and slicked his hair back. Rhiannon eased back in the chair to enjoy the view. She cussed under her breath when two bottle blondes who obviously had boob jobs walked up to the brothers. The taller one eased her suit down, showing Johnathan a full view of her tit before bursting into giggles.

"I hate women like that." Rhiannon shook her head.

Stevie sighed as Johnathan slid his arm around her and shoved his tongue down her throat, "Well, obviously they don't."

Jagger picked up her phone and scanned the pictures, finally stopping on a photo of eighteen month old Jared. She smiled, and her heart surged. She never imagined she could love someone so much.

"Well, what do you want for lunch?" Stevie propped herself on her elbows.

"Doesn't matter." Rhiannon slid her shades off and sat up. She looked to her left and saw Andy sitting there, staring right at her. "Uh,, maybe we should see what Jagger wants to do."

"Hope she has snapped out of her funk." Stevie stood up and shook the sand out of her towel.

"You girls leaving already?" Stevie turned and met the sexy eyes of the star of too many of her midnight fantasies.

"Yeah, what happened to your girlfriends?" Stevie snapped.

"You jealous?" Johnathan snickered.

"Hell no, I couldn't give two shits who you are with." Stevie picked up her bag, "I will see you at the hotel."

Rhiannon smiled and shook her head, "She's really harmless."

"Where's your other friend?"

"Who Jagger?" Rhiannon shrugged, "She went back to the room, she wasn't feeling well."

"Well, guess we will see you girls later." It was more of a question than a comment.

"Guess so."

Johnathan sat down beside Andy and picked a beer out of the cooler. "Where'd Neal go?"

"Room" Andy sighed, "something's got him.. weirded out."

"Think its got something to do with Jagger?"

"Wouldn't surprise me." Johnathan sighed, "he had it pretty bad for her."

"Wonder why she just disappeared like that?"

"I have no idea." Johnathan muttered something under his breath, "you know, sometimes this shit gets old."

Andy laughed, "I never thought I would hear YOU say that."

"I get tired of fake tits bein shoved in my face all the damn time." Johnathan smiled politely at the two girls who asked for his autograph.

"Will we see you later, at the stadium?" The red head twirled her hair, staring at Andy's crotch. Andy realized what she was staring at and blushed, carefully laying his hands in his lap.

"Yeah, looking forward to it."

"Will Edgar Hansen be there?" The brunette pursed her pouty lips.

"Yes, and so will his wife." Andy gave the woman a dirty look. He knew it was his weak drunken state that caused him to sleep with that woman in Seattle, but he had no respect or tolerance for women who threw themselves at men they knew were married.

"Well, thanks." The girls walked off.

"You weren't very nice."

"Its not like they don't know Edgar's married."

"You know, you made a choice that night."

"Yeah I know.' Andy sighed, "and believe me, if I could go back, I never would have done that."

Rhiannon tapped on the door to their room and waited for Jagger.

"I hope she's not asleep."

Jagger, red eyed from crying, opened the door and walked back to the bed.

"Hey, you ok?" Rhiannon sat on the bed beside her.

"I think I am gonna fly home."

"Why?" Stevie and Rhiannon said at the same time.

"Because, I miss my baby and.. never mind."

"Oh no you don't." Stevie stepped in front of her, "You sit your ass down right now and tell us what is going on."

Jagger sighed, "I just.. I shouldn't have come here."

Stevie and Rhiannon exchanged looks, "Ok." Rhiannon shook her head, "Why do I get the feeling this has something to do with a certain Hillstrand brother."

"Because it does, and I am not talking about it."

"You done?" Johnathan bammed on the bathroom door.

"Yeah, just about." Neal opened the bathroom, "all yours."

"Can I ask you a question?" Andy looked up from the itinerary.

"Yeah sure." Neal sat down on the bed to put his shoes on.

"Whatever happened between you and Jagger"

Neal shrugged, "Have no idea, thought things were going pretty good, and then one day she was just gone."

"I mean, did you do something to upset her or..."

"If I did I don't remember."

"Well, hopefully you two can talk tonight."

"I hope so, but I doubt it."

"Ok, which top should I wear?" Rhiannon picked up a white tank top and a pink scoop neck shirt.

"Wear the white one." Stevie pulled a purple and black plaid shirt out of her suitcase, "You can wear this over it.."

Rhiannon checked her hair again and reached for her black boots. "Is Jagger coming with us?"

"I don't know." Stevie pulled the door to the room Jagger was in closed, "What is going on with her?"

"I don't know, but I do know she freaked out when she saw Neal in the hotel lobby when we got here."

Jagger brushed her hair out and reached for a ponytail holder. Stevie tapped on the door.

"Hey, you are coming with us right?"

"I guess so." Jagger shrugged.

"Listen, its none of my business but if you need to talk.."

"I'm fine." Jagger slipped her sandals on, "and we need to go if we want good seats."

Rhiannon thanked the usher and sat down in a chair. "We got some killer good seats."

Jagger nodded and smiled. She could see Neal standing just inside the curtain. He glanced her way and smiled.

"Girl.. he is hot." Stevie nudged Jaggers arm.

"Yeah, he's cute." Jagger nodded and fiddled with the necklace, thinking back to the night he'd given it to her.

"Hey," Johnathan grabbed one of the security guards by the arm, "make sure those girls in row five don't go anywhere ok."

"You want em backstage?"

"Yeah, that would be great."

The guard walked down the steps toward the three girls.

"Ok." Rhiannon punched Stevie's arm, "what have you done now." She hissed.

"Nothing."

"Really." Rhiannon pointed to the guard, "then what does he want?"

"Ladies, your presence has been requested backstage."

"By whom?" Steve said batting her eyelashes.

"The Captains." He stepped aside for the three of them to walk past.

Neal saw Jagger coming up the steps and walked toward her.

"Hey," he slid his arms around her, "its good to see you Jagger."

"Yeah, you too." She tucked her hair behind her ear.

Neal noticed the gold charm, "You kept that?"

"I was going to send it back to you but..."

"No need." He leaned against the wall and folded his arms over his chest, "you look good."

"Thanks."

"Jagger, I.. can we go someplace private and..."

"Neal, I.. we cant go back to..."

"Why not?" He sighed, "Why did you leave?"

"Can we please not discuss this here?" Jagger noticed that all eyes were on them, and it was embarrassing.

"Ok, we wont discuss it here." Neal took her hand and started walking. He stopped when he reached Andy and Johnathan, who were talking to Stevie and Rhiannon. "see you guys later."

"You have your phone?" Rhiannon looked at Jagger, who was giving her a pleading look.

"Yes, I .. I have it.."

"See you guys." Neal gave Jagger's hand a tug and they started walking.

"Where are we going?"

"Just over here, where its more private." Neal led her to a bench on the pier and sat down. "Ok, so tell me, why did you leave?"

"Neal, it wasn't gonna work out between us."

"Why not?"

"You are married anyway, what do you care?"

"Divorced."

Jagger's head jerked up. "Divorced.. since when?" she sat back, " just the other day on your Facebook page you..."

"So.. you didn't forget about me." Neal smiled and her heart melted.

"How could I." She almost whispered.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Look, I am tired, and I just want to go back to the hotel and get some sleep."

"Ok."

Jagger stood up and followed Neal as they headed in the direction of the hotel. She had to tell him, he had a right to know. The question was how was she going to tell him.


	3. Chapter 3

STEVIE AND JOHNATHAN

"Where you from?" Johnathan slid the drink in front of Stevie and nodded a thank you to the waitress.

"Up north. " Stevie fiddled with the straw in her drink.. what the hell was wrong with her.. she was never nervous or intimidated by anyone. .much less a man.

Johnathan chuckled. "Well, as fair skinned as you are, you might want to be careful in the sun."

"I am always careful." Stevie sipped the drink, realizing it was stronger than she liked.

"Well, I will rub lotion on you.. just so you don't get burned."

Stevie felt her pulse quicken and picked up the glass, downing the drink in one gulp.

"Hey, take it easy." He laughed, "don't want you smashed." He smiled that sexy smile at her, "not yet anyway."

"Could you excuse me, just one second.' Stevie got up and walked to a less populated area of the bar and shot a text to Rhiannon.

Stevie: OMG… this man is so fuckin sexy.. what if he wants to .. you know.. DO IT.

Rhiannon: Stop by walgreens, buy a box of condoms and give the captain a night he wont forget."

Stevie :Rhiannon I am serious.

Rhiannon: So am I

Stevie : He already volunteered to coat me with sundan lotion.

Rhiannon: Sounds like a plan to me.. gotta run.. TTYL.

Johnathan was leaning back in the booth, looking sexy as hell when Stevie returned to the table.

"So, you never told me where you got your name."

"Oh, um.. Fleetwood Mac... "

"Figured."

Stevie was trying hard not to meet his eyes.. but he was giving her a look that said, "I wanna fuck you Stevie." She fiddled with the collar on her shirt and smiled nervously.

"You done?"

"Why don't we order one more." She signaled for the waitress.

By the time they left the bar, Stevie was slightly buzzed.

"So, what now?" He looked down at her.

"Uh.. um.. doesn't matter."

They stopped walking when they reached the middle of the pier. Johnathan leaned against the railing, pulling Stevie to him.

"Glad I met you."

"Oh.. yeah me too." she brushed her hair away from her face, "sure is windy."

"You sure are hot." Johnathan slid his hand behind her head and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Stevie slid her arms around his waist.. finding the salty air, mixed with the aroma of Johnathan's aftershave, quite intoxicating.

"Oh.. wow." Stevie brushed her hand over her mouth when he finally broke the kiss.

"You want to go back to my hotel room?"

"Wont your brothers be there?"

"I sure as hell hope not." He smiled at her, "hope I taught them better."

"Johnathan I..."

"You don't have to be afraid of me Stevie."

"I'm not.. " she gestured with her hands.. "its just been a while and.."

"We can take our time."

"Oh my sweet Lord." She thought to herself. "this is REALLY going to happen."

Johnathan tapped on the bathroom door. "You ok in there?"

"Yeah?" Stevie yelled. "Good lord Stevie, this man has you so damn worked up you cant even piss." she sighed and tried to concentrate.

"Hey." Johnathan grabbed the phone, rolling his eyes when he realized it was Andy.

"Hey, uh, doesn't look like I will be returning to the room tonight."

"Sounds good to me."

"So,, things with you and Stevie are.."

"Be a hell of a lot better if she'd get her ass outta the damn bathroom."

Andy laughed, "See you in the morning dude."

Johnathan hung up the phone and smiled at Stevie, who was thankfully finally able to relieve herself.

"Was getting worried about you." Johnathan sat down on the bed and pulled her to him. He started to un button her top and she stopped him. "I got cooties or something? " he gave her an agitated look and sighed.

"No.. I.. Johnathan I don't do this.."

"Do what?"

"Have sex with guys I don't know."

He leaned over and pulled a condom from the drawer by the bed, tossing it down in front of her, "Happy?"

"That's not what I mean." She sat down on the bed beside him, "you have NO idea how many times I have dreamed of a night.. just like this." She put her head in her hands. "I am so embarrassed."

"Why?"

"Because, you are probably use to groupies with fake double d cups throwing themselves at you."

"Well, yeah I am.. and I am kinda tired of it." he took her hand, "which is kind of why I was so attracted to you I guess.. you didn't do that."

Stevie nodded, "Well, I am still nervous and..."

"You shouldn't be." Johnathan pulled her onto his lap. "no need for you to be nervous." He kissed her neck. "God you smell good."

"Its.. uh.. um... the body wash I..." Stevie's words were cut short when Johnathan popped the clasp on her bra. She smiled shyly. "Guess they are not as big as you are use to huh?"

"They look just fine to me." Johnathan gently bent her back and pulled a taut nipple into his mouth. Stevie groaned, digging her fingers into his hair, grinding her pelvis against him. "Baby you had better stop that." He laid her back on the bed and slid her skirt and panties off, "or this show just might be over before it ever starts."

Stevie's eyes flew open and she gasped when Johnathan's tongue hit her clit.. she had heard Rhainnon talking about how good it felt when a man "ate you out" she had just never had a man do it before.

"You are mighty quiet up there." Johnathan eased two fingers into her, massaging her clit with his thumb.

"Sorry."

"I am either doing something right, or not doing it good enough."

"Oh. ooooooohhhhhhh god, you are doing it good... " Stevie closed her eyes and groaned as Johnathan pulled an orgasm from her. She sat up and her eyes almost popped out of her head when she caught a glimpse of his huge cock. "oh my god." she whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing.. you are just." Stevie cried out when he entered her, "oh shit."

"What's wrong..."

"You... oh my fucking.. you are huge."

Johnathan smiled with satisfaction. "Any man ever worship you?"

"No." she panted.

"Well, he should." Johnathan's hands slid slowly over her breasts, twirling her nipples between his fingers as he fucked her. "a man should make love to a woman, like he's admiring a piece of art."

"Johnathan."

"Yeah, what is it baby?"

"Could we not talk please." She eased her legs up, wrapping them around his waist.

"Shit, "He grunted, "you sure got over your shy spell didn't you."

"So." she slid her hands through his hair, "you gonna worship me or not?"

"Oh hell yeah." Johnathan grabbed her hips and pumped hard, "you wont forget this night for a long damn time."

Stevie held onto him for dear life, screaming out his name as she came.

"OH MY GOD Rhiannon.. I cant believe I just had sex with Johnathan Hillstrand."

Rhiannon laughed, "Stevie are you smoking?"

"Hell yes, and you would be too if you had just... Rhainnon, he is like enormous." Stevie blew a puff of smoke, "I will be walking bowlegged for a month."

"Hey, here comes Andy, I will call you later."

Stevie hung up the phone and sat up in the chair, taking the beer Johnathan offered her.

"You cold?" He slid his arms around her naked body, kissing her shoulder.

"No." she leaned back against him. This was going to be the best week of her life.


	4. Chapter 4

RHIANNON AND ANDY

"Everything ok?" Andy tossed his shirt onto the bed. Rhiannon was practically licking her lips.

"Oh uh what?"

He sat down on the bed and smiled at her, "That was Stevie right?'

"Oh yeah.. she's… she's fine." Rhiannon swallowed, noticing the sizable bump in Andy's pants.

"You want a beer?"

"Oh yeah that would be great." Rhiannon took the beer from him and downed half of it.

"You might want to slow down." Andy grinned. "Don't want you drunk."

Rhiannon smiled shyly. "Sorry, just nervous I guess."

"You aren't the only one." He muttered.

"Bullshit." Rhiannon sat down on the bed. "hot guy like you.. you have women crawling all over you."

"Yeah." He snickered. "you know the last time I ate a meal or took a piss in peace?"

"No."

"Neither do I." He walked out onto the hotel balcony. Rhiannon suddenly felt sorry for him and followed him out.

"Andy.. I.."

"No, its ok." he ran his hand through his hair. "its just nice to be with, well.. its nice to be with someone normal."

"Well, I wouldn't call myself normal."

Andy's ice blue eyes twinkled, "I would."

Rhiannon silently scolded herself. She was standing.. on a hotel balcony.. with Andy friggin Hillstrand.. she wanted to yell.. tell everyone.. she glanced over at him.. his eyes full of sadness.

"Andy if you want me to go..."

"I don't" He pulled her to him, "I want you to stay here... all night."

"OH MYLANTA" Rhiannon's head was spinning as Andy pulled her in for a kiss. Her breath caught in her throat as his hand slid up her thigh, under her skirt.

"Uh, maybe we should go inside." Rhiannon nodded over to two women on the other side of them who were enjoying the show.

Andy backed Rhiannon into the room and shut the door with his foot.

"You remember, when you dropped your wallet in the gas station parking lot that day?" Andy pulled the sweater she was wearing over her head, revealing her lacy pink and white Fredericks of Hollywood bra. He licked his lips while eyeing her bra clad tits and sighed. "all I could think about was what you were hiding under that tight t shirt you had on."

"Well." Rhiannon sat down on the bed, "why don't you find out."

"Oh.. I intend to."

Andy got down on his knees in front of her and slowly unhooked her bra. Rhiannon's green eyes locked with his blue ones. Andy tossed her bra into the corner and looked down at her massive tits.

"Holy fuckin shit." he gently cupped her breasts in his hands. "what's your damn bra size?"

"A 44gg."

"The double g is for good god." Andy buried his face in her chest. "too bad I don't have any massage oil." He lowered his head and gently sucked her nipple

"Why.. why do you need that" Rhiannon panted.

"I'd coat your tits down and ram my dick between them."

"I have some" Rhiannon eased his head back off her tits. "wait right there."

Andy watched Rhiannon coat her massive tits with strawberry scented massage oil.. fearing his dick would bust a hole in his pants. It was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen in his life. Rhiannon got on her knees and relieved him of his pants. She gasped when his huge cock popped out.

"Holy shit"

"What"

"You.. hot damn captain, you should warn a girl."

Andy groaned as Rhiannon's perfect pink mouth went to work on his cock. "Uh, maybe you should... oh holy fuck that feels good.. maybe you should stop..."

"Why?" Rhiannon looked up at him, "you don't like it?"

"Yeah.. I do.. too much." he smiled at her, "I just... don't want to cum yet."

He played with her tits and then shoved his dick between them.

"MMMM.. that feels so fuckin good." Andy grunted. "I have always wanted to do that." he slowed his thrusts. "always wondered what it felt like."

He withdrew from her tits and picked her up, laying her on the bed. "MMMM.. your pussy smells so good." Andy gave it a long slow lick.

Rhiannon groaned. It had been forever since a man had gone down on her. Andy would almost have her there and slow down or stop completely.

"Andy... you... you are drivin me crazy."

Andy peered up at her, grinning with satisfaction. He loved when he could pleasure a woman like that.

"You know what?" He pressed her tits together. "I love watching a woman cum.. but you know what I love even more?"

"What?"

"When a woman cums in my face." He sighed and dove south once again. "love the way you taste." he lapped at her pussy, "so sweet, just like honey."

"OH MY GOD" Rhiannon cried out.

"Hey." Andy kissed her, "hush, damn security is gonna come up here thinking I am killin someone."

"You are." Rhiannon purred, running her hands over his chest. "you are so damn sexy.."

"No I am not."

"Yeah you are."

Andy positioned himself... Rhiannon letting out a yelp when he entered her. Andy gave her a concerned look.

"You allright?"

She nodded.

"Just give yourself a minute."

Rhiannon started moving her hips and before long, she and Andy were riding a wave of ecstasy.

"Damn." he flopped onto his back, "its been a long time since I had tail that fucking good."

"Excuse me" Rhiannon looked over at him, "I would appreciate it if you didn't refer to me as tail."

"Sorry." Andy turned over, "so.. will you spend the night with me?"

"Sure." She trailed her finger down his cheek.

"You are.. well.. you aint puttin this all over Facebook and Twitter are you?"

"Some girls don't kiss and tell.. and I just happen to be one of them."

"Happy to hear that." Andy slipped his arms around her. "Just so you know... I am resting up. and would like a repeat performance."

"I think I can handle that." Rhiannon said kissing him.

Rhiannon's phone was buzzing like a bumblebee.. but she was too lost in the moment to notice.


	5. Chapter 5

Jagger tossed her phone onto the bed. She glanced up at Neal who was standing there, holding a box of Kleenex.

"Guess Rhiannon's too busy to answer her phone" she took the box and pulled a tissue out, wiping her eyes and nose.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Neal sat down on the bed beside her. "what the fucks going on Jagger?"

"Neal.."

"You have been avoiding the hell out of me… why?"

Jagger stood up and leaned against the dresser for support. She guessed now was as good a time as any to tell him about Jared. She picked her phone up and started scanning through pictures until she came to the photo of the little black haired brown eyed boy. She turned the phone so he could see it.

"Who's this?"

"Jared."

"Your kid I am guessing?"

Jagger nodded. Why couldn't he see it.

"This still doesn't explain why…"

"Are you seriously that blind... that dense?" Jagger threw her phone on the bed. "He's eighteen months old Neal."

Neal remembered back to the last night they'd spent in Mexico and looked up at Jagger wide eyed.

"He's… that's my kid?"

"Yes Neal.' Jagger felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her. "Jared is your son,"

THE NEXT MORNING

"Here come's Andy and Rhiannon." Johnathan pointed toward the door.

"Hey." Rhiannon sat down and leaned over to Stevie, "you heard from Jagger?"

"No." Stevie shook her head. Rhiannon checked her phone and sighed.

"Everything ok?" Andy looked from Rhiannon to Stevie

"No," Rhiannon stood up and picked up her phone, "I will be right back. "She gave Andy a dirty look.

Johnathan pointed in Rhiannon's direction, "Maybe you should..."

Andy nodded and followed her. Rhiannon rolled her eyes and sighed when Jagger's voicemail picked up,

"Hey, its me.. I am so sorry I didn't hear the phone last night.. Stevie and I are worried about you... call me back."

"You get her?" Andy stepped up beside Rhiannon.

"No I didn't." She gave Andy a hard glare, "and if your damn brother..."

"Hey, Neal would never hurt her Rhiannon."

"I think he already has."

They returned to the table and the foursome ate breakfast in strained silence.. Rhiannon shooting daggers at Andy every few seconds.

"Hey guys." Stevie wiped her mouth, tossing her napkin onto the table. "Rhiannon and I are gonna scoot upstairs, change into our suits, and then we will meet you at the marina."

Stevie kissed Johnathan.. Andy got a hard scowl from Rhiannon and the girls went upstairs.

"What the hell's that about?" Johnathan snickered,

"I have no fuckin idea.." Andy ran his hand through his hair, "you heard from Neal?"

"No."

Andy gave Johnathan a disgusted look, "Come on."

Jagger sat on the hotel balcony, wrapped in a blanket, coffee cup in hand. Neal had not said much since she'd dropped the Jared bomb. In fact he'd not said anything to her at all.

"I am gonna take a shower." Neal stuck his head out the door and Jagger nodded.

"Ok, you need to knock first."

"The hell I will."

"Andy, they may be..."

"It wont be the first time I have walked in on Neal screwin a woman." Andy opened the door. To his and Johnathan's shock, the bed had not even been slept in.

"Sounds like he's in the shower."

Andy started to make a comment, then pointed to the door, "Alone it looks like."

Jagger sat there, stiff and bleary eyed. She had sat on the balcony.. all night.. bawling her eyes out, while Neal paced like a cat, back and forth in front of the bed. She reached up and un hooked the necklace and walked inside the room.

"Oh." She stopped when she saw Neal's older brothers, "could you.." she laid the necklace on the nightstand, "just tell Neal I said goodbye."

Andy gave Johnathan a puzzled look and picked the necklace up, "He told us he lost this."

"Something's goin on Andy." Johnathan sat down on the bed and sighed, "and I have got a bad feeling."

Rhiannon looked up when Jagger came into the room.

"Hey." Rhiannon hugged her, "we were worried."

"I tried calling you like a million times.. both of you." Jagger sat down on the bed, "guess you were too busy to..."

"Ok. stop that right now." Stevie stood in front of her, "what the hell's the matter with you anyway?"

"It's.. nothing..."

"No, its not nothing."

Rhiannon looked at Stevie and shrugged, then went to answer the door.

"Hey," Andy handed her Jagger's phone, "I think Jagger left this." he peered over her shoulder, "you guys still coming with us or..."

"I will let you know ok."

Neal stood on the balcony, letting the crab charm dangle between his fingers. Johnathan let his breath out slow.

"So, she didn't tell you about the baby until..."

"Last night." Neal tossed his cigarette and sighed, "guess she was freaked out or..."

"Damn dude." Johnathan leaned against the railing. "what are you gonna do?"

"I have no fuckin idea man." Neal shook his head, "I mean, she gets pregnant, don't tell me a damn thing, and then tries to make it my fault."

"She was scared man."

"She still should have told me."

Rhiannon took Jagger's hand, "I wish you would have told me."

"I was too embarrassed." Jagger stood up and let out a ragged breath.

"Why don't you come with us, me and Stevie, go out on the water and.."

"I think I am just gonna fly home." Jagger started toward the bathroom, "besides, I am just putting a damper on your fun anyway."

"Stevie, we gotta do something."

Stevie snapped her fingers and grinned, "I have an idea."

"I hope I don't regret this." Jagger was pulling her still wet hair into a ponytail.

"Oh you wont." Rhiannon slid her arm around Jaggers shoulder.

"Hey," Johnathan took Stevie by the waist, lifting her up onto the boat, "Neal's in the galley, doesn't suspect a thing," Johnathan whispered into her ear.

"Neither does Jagger."

"Ok, whatever I did..." Andy leaned against the boat railing.

"Its not you ok." Rhiannon smiled at him, "and I am sorry I acted like such a bitch earlier."

"Well, a little payback may be in order." Andy grinned, sliding his arms around her, "cant remember the last time I had sex that good." He growled in her ear.. Rhiannon could feel herself getting wet and kissed him.

"Uh, is there a bed on this boat?"

"Yeah, down.." Andy didn't get another word out before Rhiannon had him by the hand, dragging him down the steps.

"Hey Neal." Johnathan yelled, "Get your ass up here."

Neal trotted up the stairs onto the deck and started to say something to Johnathan, but saw Jagger standing there.

"Oh for.. seriously." Jagger gestured toward Neal.

"Ok, you guys are gonna sit down and talk this out." Stevie took her hand and walked over to Neal. She grabbed his arm with the other hand, almost shoving both of them down into deck chairs, "now, talk or I will toss both of you overboard."

"Think this will work?" Johnathan slipped his arms around her waist.

"Its got to." Stevie glanced in Jaggers direction. "Its just got to."

Neal pulled the gold necklace out of his pocket. "I gave you this.."

"I know, and I am giving it back."

"Jagger.."

"Neal.. it cant be like it was with us.. cant you just understand that?"

"No."

"Really." She folded her arms, "you are seriously gonna say that?"

"Jagger, I don't get.."

"Ok. the last night we spent together in Mexico.." she shook her head and smiled, "god it was awesome, I went to your hotel room to tell you I was leaving, only to find out that YOU were too busy fucking the hotel maid to even hear me knocking on the door." she sighed, "then, I get home, and find out I am expecting your child." she glared at him, "So I call your cell, to tell you, and your WIFE answers the phone." Her eyes misted, "you have any idea how fuckin cheap I felt?' she turned away from him, "that I had slept with someone else's husband."

"I'm sorry." Neal slid his arms around her, pressing his lips to the top of her head, "damn I had no idea.. I ..."

Jagger stood, there, feeling more at ease in his arms than she'd felt in a long time. She turned, and almost forgot herself.

"No," She pushed him away, "you wont do this to me again."

"Do what to you?"

"Make me fall in love with you."

"Jagger."

"Neal, I cant, I wont go through that again."

He reached for her hand, "Can you please, can we just give this another shot, for Jared's sake?"


	6. Chapter 6

Clothes were flying before Andy and Rhiannon ever reached the stateroom.

"God I hope no one can see in here." Rhiannon grabbed Andy's face kissing him.

"They cant." He almost tripped stepping out of his bathing suit. "damn you are hot Rhiannon."

She straddled him on the bed, riding him fast, her huge tits bouncing in his face.

"Hang on a sec." He pulled her off him.

"What are you doing?"

"I wanna enjoy this." He smiled, laying her on the bed, "and you were just about to take me over the edge."

Rhiannon eased back onto the bed, Andy eyeing her like a tiger about to devour its prey.

"Ok, you need to like stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" He kissed her inner thigh.

"Like.. OH GOD… like you are about to eat me alive."

Andy licked his lips. "I am about to eat you.." He sniffed her pussy before diving in.

Rhiannon dug her hands into his hair... wiggling under him... "Oh.. Oh Andy.. oh my..."

Andy heard the door click and froze.

"Hey, you in there man?" Neal's voice was muffled.

"Yeah, what the hell do you want?"

"Andy." Rhiannon popped him on the shoulder, "Be nice." She hissed.

"Nothing, just.. never mind."

"Shit." Andy wiped his mouth and kissed Rhiannon, "You don't move."

"Can I help you?"

"No." Neal sighed and sat down on the floor in front of the stateroom.

"Ok, let me put it to you like this.. I have got a fine, horny ass woman waiting in there and.."

"I get it." Neal stood up and started back on deck, "sorry I bothered you."

"Wait a minute." Andy laid his hand on Neal's shoulder. "what's wrong?"

"I just thought,, maybe,, me and Jagger could work something out."

"You talk to her?"

"I tried, but she wont talk to me."

Andy ran his hand through his hair, "Ok, give me five minutes," Andy turned to the door, "ten.. make that twenty."

Neal sighed and started back on deck.

Stevie lounged against Johnathan, enjoying the warmth of the sun, and him.

"Hmmm.. I like that bathing suit, you are.. almost wearing."

Stevie giggled, "You have got a dirty mind captain."

"Yeah and fortunately for you, I know how to use it."

Stevie turned, facing him and slid her arms around his neck.

"You are gonna make me hit a sand bar baby."

"Well, why don't you drop anchor." Stevie, way past her shy spell, reached up and un tied her bikini top.

"Hmm.. maybe we should lotion you down." Johnathan nuzzled her neck, "wouldn't want the girls getting burnt."

"No, that wouldn't be good at all." Stevie tossed her head back and moaned as Johnathan's huge work worn hands massaged suntan lotion on her chest. He reached her breasts, and slowed down, taking his time.

"Feel good?"

"Uh, yeah." Stevie panted. "God I want you so bad right now."

Johnathan eased up, sliding his shorts down and easing her bottoms over in one swift move. Stevie held on to him for dear life.

"OH.. oh my.. I hope no one can see us."

Johnathan grunted. "I don't give two shits if they can." he smiled his sexy smile. " you feel so damn good."

Stevie buried her face in his shoulder so the others couldn't hear her yell.

Neal snuffed his cigarette out and sighed, "Everyone's getting some but me"

"What?" Jagger looked over at him.

"Why wont you just give this another shot Jagger, I.."

"You what Neal.. care about me.. love me?'

"Yes."

"Oh bullshit" She slid her shades back on and picked up the book she was reading. "if you did you would never have.. you know what never mind."

"Ok, I fucked around and wasn't honest with you.. ok there I said it, you happy?"

"No, I am not happy." Jagger's eyes welled with tears.

"Hey, don't do that, don't cry please."

Neal pulled her to her feet, rubbing her back, "I am sorry ok." He pressed his lips to the top of her head, "I didn't know about the baby and.."

"Were you married, when you met me in Mexico?" she looked up at him, "and please be honest."

He nodded, "Yeah, I was." he sat down in the lounger, "we were not living together, she had moved in with her mother, and were in the process of getting a divorce."

"So, you are not married now, cause if you are lying to me..." Jagger balled her fist up, and Neal laughed.

"Hey, calm down slugger. "He tucked her hair behind her ear. "no, I am not married." he slid his arms around her, "what's he like?"

"Who?"

"Jared, what's he like?"

"Stubborn."

Neal chuckled, "Yep, he's a Hillstrand."

"I would love for you to meet him."

"I would like that too, but.. I want to make things right with his mama first."

"How can I trust you?" Jagger sighed, "you lied to me Neal."

"And I am sorry, I could kick my own ass for..." he shook his head, "I... we cant go back."

"I know that, but I cant stop thinking about something my grama use to say."

Neal gave her a curious look.

"If man cheats once.. he will cheat again, and I have a child to think about."

"No, WE have a child to think about."

Jagger thought back to that night in Mexico.. the night she knew Jared was conceived. The night she fell head over heels in love with Neal Hillstrand.

"So," he walked up beside her. "we giving this a shot or what?"

"I don't know, I mean.. I do not trust you."

"So.. what do I have to do so that you will trust me?"

"Neal, respect and trust is not something that I just freely hand out.. you have to earn it."

"Ok, so.."

"Ok so what?" she wanted to scream. "you just don't fuckin get it do you?"

"I know I missed you, thought about you everyday, hell, I even hired a private investigator to try and find you."

"You did?"

"Yeah I did, it broke my heart when you left, and then, I look up one day and there you are."

"I didn't know, I mean..."

"Its ok." He pulled the necklace out of his pocket. "can we please start over?"

Jagger looked over the water as tears rolled down her cheeks. She so wanted to trust him, but how...


	7. Chapter 7

"You talk to the girls" Andy looked over at Johnathan who was peering through a pair of binoculars

"Talked to Stevie last night" he laid the binoculars down on the console, "damn I cant wait to get my hands on her.

Andy laughed and shook his head, 'That all you think about?"

"You have seen Stevie right"

"Yeah." Andy sighed, "cant talk much.. I feel the same way about Rhiannon."

Johnathan nodded toward the galley, "He ok?"

"Have no idea, he wont talk to me."

"Well, for that kids' sake I wish him and Jagger could patch things up.

Neal laid back in his bunk and scanned the pictures on his cell phone that Jagger had sent him of Jared. He had gone to the neighborhood Halloween party dressed up as Iron Man.. Neal tucked his hand behind his head and smiled. Damn the kid looked just like him. When Neal met him, it was like Jared knew who he was., there was no fear of Neal being a stranger. He sat up and dialed Jagger's number.

"Hey, you sound out of breath."

"Just came in from the store.. hey hang on a second." Jagger laid a sleeping Jared in his bed and walked back into the kitchen, "just got back from the grocery store."

"I can let you go if.."

"No, its ok, Jared fell asleep in the car.." she blew her hair out of her face. She still wasn't sure about the arrangement, but she didn't tell Neal.

"We are on our way in, so I should be there sometime next week."

"Oh, ok, well, you want me to pick you up at the airport or..."

"No, I can take a cab." he sighed, "I miss you Jagger."

"I.. I need to go.. I have to get this food put away."

"Ok, I cant wait to see you."

"Me too.. bye Neal."

Neal tossed the phone onto the bed. He couldn't blame Jagger, he just wished she'd stop being such a bitch.

STEVIE AND RHIANNON

Rhiannon stumbled out of the kitchen and flopped down onto the couch.

"Man, this is some powerful shit."

"Yeah." Stevie was trying hard to concentrate on pouring a shot of vodka.

Rhiannon picked the bottle up, and squinted, trying to read the label, "Wonder if theres cow shit in here."

"HUH?"

"S'what they put in moonbeam... mooncrack... moonshine."

Stevie burst into giggles, "You are making no sense." The phone rang and Stevie reached for it, losing her balance, and toppled over the table. "Shit, there's all kindsa gravity in here."

"Hey." Stevie sighed and smiled when she heard Johnathan's voice. "what are you girls up to."

"Nuttin" Stevie shook her head from side to side.

Rhiannon sat up and tapped her front tooth, "I cant feel my teeth."

"Stevie.. are you drunk?" Johnathan cut his eyes over to Andy. Andy broke into a grin.

"UH UH." Stevie shook her head, "I aint drunk.. HIC"

"Yeah, I think you are."

"Damn I wish I was there," Andy slapped his leg. "Rhiannon with her?" Johnathan nodded

"Now, what are you doing getting drunk without me?"

Stevie clapped her hand over her mouth and looked at Rhiannon, wide eyed, "Oh fuckers.. we are caught." She put her finger to her lips. "SHHHHHH, we don't want em to know we drunk up allllll their vodka."

Rhiannon gave her a thumbs up.

Johnathan laughed, "You two drank the whole bottle?"

"Nope." Stevie blew her hair out of her face, "there's this much left." She measured with her finger.

Johnathan shooed Andy out of the wheelhouse and leaned back in the chair, "You know what I would do to you if I was there?"

Stevie shook her head no, as if Johnathan could see her.

"You want me to tell you?"

"Yeah." Stevie whispered, licking her lips.

"Well," Johnathan lit a cigarette, "first, I would strip you down, real slow, then I would suck those succulent tits of yours till you were about ready to cum."

Stevie's breath was starting to come out in short puffs. She had never been so turned on in her life. Rhiannon's cell phone buzzed, and she picked it up, realizing it was Andy, and walked to the bed room.

"You still there baby?"

"Yeah." Stevie panted.

"Then, I would lick your pussy.. real good.. till you were clawing the bed." Johnathan looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was listening, "finger yourself baby."

Stevie slouched down on the couch, sliding her hand between her legs.

"You doin it?"

"Yeah." She whispered, "but I wish it was you."

"Oh it will be me.. just imagine what my tongue is gonna feel like."

Stevie let out a yell.

"I cant wait for you to cum in my face baby."

"God I miss you."

"I miss you too, see you soon."

Johnathan hung the phone up, hard as a rock. Maybe the whole phone sex thing wasn't such a good idea after all.

Rhiannon laid down on the bed, reading the text from Andy.

Andy: You drunk

Rhiannon: I think a little

Andy: Wish I was there, bet your pussy tastes good

Rhiannon: Wish you were here too, I get wet just thinking about you, I look at pictures of you online and it makes me horny.

Andy: Which pictures are you looking at

Rhiannon found the picture of him that was made in Hawaii when they were filming After The Catch. He was sitting beside Johnathan holding his guitar, and his cock was showing.

Andy: Shit, forgot about that...

Rhiannon sent another one that was made of him and Johnathan right after they stared Time Bandit Fireworks. They were standing on a box, and he was wearing a pair of grey under armour track pants. You could see his cock sticking up

Andy: Guess maybe I should have worn a pair of underwear. You still there?

Rhiannon: Yes

Andy: You horny baby? Those pictures make you wet?

Rhiannon: Yes

Andy: You want me to fuck you with my big cock baby

Rhiannon: YES!

Andy was starting to get turned on.. bad.

Andy: I cant wait to bury my face in your tits.

Rhiannon slipped out of her pajama top and snapped a picture of her breasts, then hit the send button.

Andy: Holy fuckin shit baby, you have got the most beautiful set of tits I have ever seen

Rhiannon settled back onto the bed. She missed him so bad, she didn't want to sound like a lovesick puppy, but the alcohol was having a strange affect on her.

Andy: I love your tits.. you like it when I suck them

Rhiannon: I love it when you do that

Andy: When I get home, I will suck them till you cum

Rhiannon: You promise

Andy: Promise

Rhiannon: I miss you

Andy: Miss you too, and I will see you in a few days

Rhiannon: God Andy.. I want you so damn bad right now...

Andy: Wish I was there, to eat your sweet pussy

Rhiannon: I do too.

Andy hung the phone up, and noticed his obvious hard on. He walked back into the wheelhouse, trying to cover it up as best he could. He sat down and glanced over at his brother, noticing they had the same problem.

"Dude, I am gonna go change into a pair of sweats." Johnathan stood up, "take the wheel for a second."


	8. Chapter 8

Neal eased the bedroom door open and smiled at the sight of Jagger, laying on her side, and Jared, clutching his teddy bear, pacifier half hanging out of his mouth, both sound asleep. He bent and kissed Jaggers cheek, and she stirred.

"Hmm" she stretched and looked at the clock. "when did you get here?

Neal sat down on the bed, brushing her hair out of her face, "Just now."

Jagger sat up, trying not to wake the baby up, "He has a cold." She put her head in her hands, "I haven't slept much."

"I can tell."

"You want something to eat or…"

Neal shook his head, and reached for her hand, "We need to talk Jagger."

Jagger switched the coffee pot on and yawned, joining Neal at the table. "Ok, so talk."

"I don't want that little boy to grow up without me in his life and..."

Jagger made a face and shook her head, "We already had this conversation."

"Yeah, and you never gave me an answer."

"I cant live with someone I cant even trust."

Jagger got up and poured a cup of coffee. Neal walked up behind her, so close she could feel his breath on her neck.

"You tell me that you don't love me, and I will walk out that door, and you wont ever see me again."

Jagger clutched the coffee cup, her bottom lip quivering, "I think we both know, I cant do that."

TO BE CONTINUED...

Where will Jagger and Neal go from here... review and let me know...


End file.
